pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge
After playing this area, you can play on Mini Field. Part of Plants Vs. Zombies: Journey To Home. Created by Ariq1144. Info *You start with 100 suns, and because it's daytime, sun falls from the sky. *You can't plant on the bridge, so you need to plant Flower Pot first. *Sometimes a spot are broken. The broken spot is like a crater, so you can't plant on it. *Sometimes even a bridge can broken too. Zombies will fall and Ducky Tube Zombie will appear in a lane of a broken bridge, and it can swim through and climb the bridge. But you can plant aquatic plants here. *You don't have to plant Flower Pot in order to plant on the Bridge. Gallery Bridge.jpg|Bridge Bridge (Broken Spot).jpg|Bridge (Broken Spot) Bridge (Broken Bridge).jpg|Bridge (Broken Bridge) New Plants/Items *Wise Tree (before the level) *Tall Lily (after completing ?-1) *Sticky Gum (after completing ?-2) *Whirlpool (after completing ?-3) *Water Blob (after completing ?-4) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-5) *Tomato Bomb (after completing ?-6) *Destroyer Wheel (after completing ?-7) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-8) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-9) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-10) New Zombies *Fishbowl Zombie (?-1) *White Flag Zombie (?-3) *Fire Breathing Zombie (?-5) *Chair Zombie (?-7) *Bridge Owner (?-10) Crazy Dave's Speech Level ?-1 Oh no! Zomboss teleported us into nowhere! The only good thing was those zombies lost us. I don't see them everywhere. Maybe they give up. Oh wait! I see them! They're on the other side of the bridge! We must defeat them! Plant your Flower Pots on the bridge! Why did i tell you to plant on the bridge? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAZY!!!!! Good luck! Level ?-2 Hey, this bridge is broken. Maybe because the bridge is old. Or because the zombies broke it. You can't plant on the broken bridge. Good thing you get Tall Lily. Uh-oh! Enough talking! Those zombies are coming! Good Luck! Level ?-5 Hmm... Is it just my feelings or it's getting hotter in here? Something's wrong with the zombies And what they mean with "prepare to swelter"? This is not good. And it's getting hotter in here. Hey, i think i see something. Is that the zombies? Wait, something's wrong with them. Well, good luck! Level ?-10 Hey. I think this "Bridge Owner" is serious. Maybe he's stronger than we think! I don't know. I haven't see him before. Oh, wait! I see him! I SEE HIM!!! (Strange white lights appear in the screen and Crazy Dave is getting whiter) Oh, this doesn't look good. (Crazy Dave dissapear) After Completing ?-10 Phew. Thanks for rescuing me! Let's cross the bridge and explore the field! Who knows what will we find there. Let's go! Zombie Notes After Completing ?-5 Hello, some of us eats ur Jalapeno. The taste r not gud, it's spicy. Also, prepaer to swelter! Sincerely, The Zombies After Completing ?-8 Hello, the Bridg Owenr tell us taht you must zurrendurr and giv ur brainz to us, or else u will suffer. Sincerely, The Zombies After Completing ?-9 Dear Guest, I see that you are underestimate my warnings. Because of that, I had no other choice but to get rid of you and your useless little plants from my bridge I will have to show you our power myself. Get ready to be amazed and prepare for a defeat. Sincerely, Bridge Owner After Completing ?-10 Dear Guest, I am surprised that you can defeat me and destroy my machine. We admit our defeat. You can cross this bridge now. The other side of this bridge is a field. The field is calm and peaceful. There's no zombies in that field. It's also not a trap. Hope you enjoy. Sincerely, Bridge Owner Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas with Water